


Carta A Roxas

by A2 (Noctomata)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alter canon, Angst, Confesión, Crying, Declaración, Destiny Islands, Fluff, Fluff con Angst, M/M, Romance, Soriku vs Akuroku, llorando
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/A2
Summary: Axel tiene muchas cosas sin decir entre él y Roxas, pero ahora puede que esta sea su última oportunidad de hacerlo bien. Dos oportunidades se han perdido ya y esto sigue atormentándolo en sueños; ¿Conseguirá reunir el valor necesario para decir lo que tiene que decir? Después de todo, la tercera es la vencida. ¿No?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letter to Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248912) by [Noctomata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata). 
  * A translation of [Letter to Roxas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248912) by [Noctomata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata). 



> Traducción de Letter to Roxas :)

_“Todo lo que alguna vez quise, fue que nadie me olvidase. Pero el destino rara vez es complaciente. Rara vez es tan generoso. No; no fui olvidado por alguien que chocase conmigo tan solo un par de veces. No fui olvidado por alguien fugaz, en quién mi recuerdo sería simplemente un vislumbro momentáneo, una chispa rápida en una noche oscura. No. Yo fui olvidado por la única persona a la que amaba.”_

Los vi un día en el verano. Quizás hubiera podido ignorarlos de nuevo, como lo hice las primeras veces que tropezamos juntos (concentrándome en mis tormentosos conceptos de vida, en la maraña de ideas que zumbaban por mi mente y en los simples detalles que se veían tan deslumbrantes, mezclándose siempre entre realidad y déjá vús.) si no hubiese tropezado con sus ojos. Sus ojos azules que eran cálidos y amables, pacientes y juguetones. Sus ojos que aunque parecían la versión suavizada de Roxas, yo no podía afrontar de ninguna manera. Mientras todos habían conocido el hielo en los ojos del más chico de la Organización, yo siempre recordaba el lago calmo tras su barrera, habiendo estando tantas horas a solas con él, habiendo sido capaz de atravesar sus más duros escudos y sus más terribles miedos.

Por un instante pensé en saludar con la mano y apartarme. No quería interrumpirles. Sora caminaba de la mano por la playa con Riku, quien siempre me hacía debatirme entre nuestra amistad y una extravagante sensación de celos.

El castaño se reía de cualquier palabra suave que le dirigía el más alto, siempre con una expresión paciente y amable, diferente totalmente del ceño fruncido y los ojos altaneros que nos otorgaba al resto de los mortales.

Pero no pude hacerlo. Sus ojos susurraron muy a lo lejos otro nombre y cuando me di cuenta empecé a caminar hacia ellos.

Su risa se desvaneció de a poco, abandonando su vibrante humor hasta solo dejar la sombra de su sonrisa, que aunque me esforcé por tomar como amistosa, no pude más que afrontarla como su muestra de cautela; se pegó a su pareja en un acto instintivo apretándole la mano y recargando su rostro en él, una rápida mirada dirigida a su rostro. Riku, que desde que se habían reunido nuevamente rara vez dejaba su lado, sonrió con un nivel un poco más cercano a la bienvenida y quizás inclusive con un tinte de disculpa, pero aun así, podía ver en sus movimientos la sombra de la advertencia.

-¿Qué tal, Sora?- Fue probablemente mi propio nerviosismo, pero no sabía si mi farsa de estar bien constantemente funcionaba, así que mi voz salió muy apenas. Contrastando horriblemente con mi estrépito usual.

Sora volvió a centrarse en mí, con sus ojos color zafiro. Cada movimiento suyo me atravesaba desde el centro de mi cuerpo como cristales rotos, haciéndome maldecir el no haber perdido mis memorias al momento de volver.

-Hola Lea. – Murmuró suavemente, sonriendo un poco más.- ¿Pasa algo?-

Su mirada se dirigió hacia mis manos que apenas noté tenía hechas puños y que inmediatamente deshice pasando las manos por mi cabello.

-No es nada yo…yo solo…-quise arrepentirme y quizás pude. Tal vez en ese momento decisivo pude echarme hacia atrás y fingir que solo quería saludar, pero las memorias corrían tan rápido por mi mente que no podía pensar con claridad. O quizás simplemente ya estaba harto de tenerlas así, siendo lo último que le dije una verdad a medias. Habiendo sido tan cobarde para no decírsela completa. Ya iban dos veces y como dicen, la tercera es la vencida. No podía dejarlo así esta vez. –Quisiera hablar contigo Sora. – él levantó las cejas suavemente, un gesto con el que me pedía que continuara- ….a solas.-

Ahí me mordió un poco la cobardía. Giró lo suficiente para ver a Riku a los ojos y el peliblanco me miró a mí, cinco segundos que se sintieron eternos, me removí bajo el peso de semejante amenaza silenciosa y un escalofrío me recorrió al observar el cambio al encontrarse con los de Sora. Asintió con dulzura y lo animó, un callado intercambio de palabras que probablemente se resumían a: “ _Todo estará bien.”_.

-Sé que no fui precisamente confiable antes, pero creo que no lo hice tan mal.- Musité más para mí mismo, accidentalmente haciendo que Sora se riese. Permitió que el otro se alejase lo suficiente y acomodándose me encaró con un muy leve vislumbro de curiosidad.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Lea?-

Mi nombre, que tantos años había escuchado, se sentía asquerosamente amargo, viniendo de esos labios.

-Sora…esto va a ser extraño y tal vez muy incómodo, pero por favor escúchame.- Abrió los ojos un poco más y asintió decidido, incapaz de entender de que iba todo.- Yo quisiera ofrecerte disculpas. Quisiera… quisiera decirte, que quizás aunque no lo entiendas, aunque tú no lo recuerdes, yo lo hago perfectamente. Recuerdo cada cosa y me persigue cada vez que cierro los ojos, Sora… No…-me interrumpí- Roxas. –

Pude ver la pena en el azul cerúleo que me miró como si estuviese loco. Pude sentir su lástima, pude saborear la distancia que se elevaba entre él y yo.

-Yo _no_ _soy_ Roxas, Lea. Ya lo sabes.- Su voz cargada del cansancio de ser incapaz de dar más explicaciones.

-Yo lo sé. Pero también sé que está dentro de ti. No sé si puede escucharme, pero francamente Sora, estoy desesperado y quisiera pensar que puede.- Cruzó sus brazos y esperé que no me cortara de tajo. No lo hizo y proseguí intentando no caer y llorar.

-Yo sé que amas a Riku, puedo verlo cuando están juntos. Cuando lo abrazas, cuando dicen su nombre, cuando tomas su mano. Puedo verlo incluso las raras veces que están separados, porque es algo que aunque ambos intentaran pasar por un secreto, gritaría desde el fondo de sus corazones. La cosa es que he aprendido que amar a alguien jamás puede permanecer en secreto para los demás, aunque muchas veces lo hace para nosotros mismos. – Relajó sus brazos y permaneció al alcance de mi mano. Horriblemente cerca.- Yo… me alegro de que ustedes dos puedan amarse. De verdad lo hago. Me alegro que te haga sonreír de la manera en la que lo hace y espero sinceramente que tome tu mano e insista en no dejarte ir, que te lleve flores aunque en el fondo se sienta estúpidamente ridículo, que te de todo el tiempo que tiene e incluso el que no, que baile contigo cuando piense que están completamente a solas. –Me sonrió de la manera en la que sonríe la gente enamorada y sus mejillas se tintaron del rosa que adorna todo lo adorable.- Porque no tienes idea, de lo que yo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. –Su expresión se tornó en una curiosidad avergonzada y esperé nuevamente que me permitiese explicarle.- No tienes por qué escucharme y muy probablemente es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, pero yo… no puedo seguir fingiendo que no lo recuerdo; así que por favor Sora, toma esto como una carta… para la persona que espero todavía viva muy dentro de ti. –asintió dejándome sostener su mano, mirando muy fugazmente sobre su hombro, donde sabía yo perfectamente, mi vida estaba siendo valuada por el  Maestro de la Keyblade.

-Roxas yo… -odiándome por titubear de nuevo, mis delgadas cejas frunciéndose en la frustración eterna de no podérselo decir realmente a él.- Yo recuerdo cada momento que pasamos juntos…-Tomé aire y empecé a recitar lo que me perseguía día con día en imágenes nítidas como el ayer.-  Tengo la cuenta de cada helado que comimos sobre la torre de ese pueblo olvidado, sé aun de qué lado se hace tu cabello al levantarte, de qué color son tus ojos contra la luz del ocaso y estoy al tanto de que todos evitan decir tu nombre, mientras no saben que yo sufro tan solo con el de quien retomó tu lugar. Lamento todas las veces que te hice enojar, y lamento no haberme reído lo suficiente haciendo siempre todo tan serio, todo tan existencial. ¿Lo recuerdas Roxas? Siempre preguntándome si podía sentir. Siempre preguntándote si tú podías hacerlo. –Las lágrimas subieron por mis ojos sin mi permiso y un nudo en la garganta que según yo vivía ahí desde que había vuelto se hizo todavía más presente, quebrando mi voz.- Recuerdo aquella vez que me dijiste que nadie te extrañaría y… y sé que no escuchaste cuando te dije que yo lo haría. Que yo lo hago…Que yo te extraño, Roxas. Te extraño tanto que a veces olvido a qué vine o para qué volví. Te extraño tanto que ni siquiera estar en camino de ser maestro de la keyblade suena como suficiente….Todo se ha vuelto una simple excusa por no pensar en todo lo que duele el que no estés. –

Había dicho todo esto incapaz de encarar al castaño aterrado de que las palabras se fuesen pero ahí, colapsando de rodillas bajo el propio peso de mi tristeza lo miré a la cara.- Te llamé tantas veces Roxas…tantas veces. Desde que te fuiste y nos traicionaste hasta que volviste a Sora. ¿Sabes cuánto repetí tu nombre? Lo hice hasta que dejó de tener sentido su significado, hasta que se volvió una herida más que una palabra, hasta que se borró entre nuestra promesa, Roxas. Pero tú ya no estabas, llevabas largo tiempo perdido en los ojos helados de Riku. –Una risa estúpida y nerviosa se escapó de mi boca, mi instinto recordándome que él también, probablemente, podía escucharme.- Tan fríos conmigo como el invierno. La realidad me golpeó tan duro la primera vez que me di cuenta de que no habría manera de traerte de regreso, que no podría sostener tu mano nunca más. –Apreté muy suave la de Sora, aterrado de herirle o asustarle.- Era tan doloroso que pensé que no podría levantarme y…como ves, francamente no puedo. –Le regalé una sonrisa en forma de disculpa avergonzada y el me devolvió una completamente conmovida, pero aun, ajena.- Roxas…- su nombre ya salía de mi como un rezo que arañaba mi interior, doloroso y nostálgico. La tragedia adictiva de algo que sabes que no volverá a ti, pero te aferras a él, incapaz de renunciar.

-Roxas, **¿Puedes escucharme?...** -

Fue todo lo que pude decirle. Las lágrimas me inundaron como un tsunami, no había manera de controlarlas. Ahí, en el suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente, infinitamente roto, patético e incompleto, en un mundo en el que todos tenían algo a que aferrarse….menos yo. Puesto que lo único que siempre había deseado, había sido no ser olvidado.

-Lo siento Lea…-escuché después de un rato. Su voz quebrada llamó mi atención y en medio de mi tormenta enfrenté los ojos de Sora. – Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso. –

En ese instante, apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios, Sora sintió como si un pedazo de hielo lo atravesase de lado a lado, inyectando toxina helada por sus venas. Un grito abriéndose paso por su interior, pateando cada segmento de soledad que lo aislaba del mundo.

-¡¡YO SÍ. YO LO RECUERDO!! – Una voz que vagamente había escuchado alguna vez, gritaba con la desesperación de mil vidas. Las lágrimas encontraron un nuevo hogar en las mejillas de Sora, quién miró a Lea desconcertado y lleno de una tristeza ajena.

-¿Estás bien, Sora? ¿Por qué lloras?- Susurré, preocupado por haber depositado mi pena en alguien tan noble y que estaba seguro, tenía suficiente con sus propios conflictos.-

El castaño se tocó la cara confundido y un diálogo interno lo mantuvo lejos de la conversación con el más alto.

-¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡DÉJAME SALIR, SORA! ¡AXEL! ¡YO TE RECUERDO TAMBIÉN! **¡AXEEEEEEEL!-**

 **“** _Haces un buen otro”._ El recuerdo cimbró su alma y se permitió abrirse ante aquella voz, que se aferraba a los pedazos de su alma.

-Roxas…- El rubio, en el suelo de la oscuridad lo contempló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, igual de perdido que el pelirrojo en el exterior. –

-Sora…- Sus ojos se encontraron y sintió el mismo dolor que el otro. ¿Qué sería de él, si fuese incapaz de alcanzar a Riku de nuevo?- Déjame ir, Sora. Déjame, al menos, decirle adiós.-

El castaño asintió, su corazón resonando en la misma sinfonía agónica de su _Nobody._ Y de alguna manera, que ni siquiera él comprendió, lo dejó ir.

Seguí mirándolo y en algún segundo, la sombra de Roxas se colocó en él, mirándome entre las lágrimas, a través de esos ojos en los que parecía atrapado.

-Axel…- Murmuró entre el llanto, con la voz con la que día y noche soñaba.- ¡Axel! – Se arrodilló para abrazarme y solo un milimétrico segundo pude ver a Riku dar un respingo a lo lejos y encaminarse, pero era muy tarde para arrepentirme.- No sé cuánto tiempo tengo… -continuó, las palabras atropellándose las unas a las otras, mi rostro entre sus manos, que aunque aún le pertenecían al castaño yo no podía dejar de ver y sentir como las de mi compañero. – No te he olvidado, no podría olvidarte nunca. –

-Lo haz hecho..- murmuré entre una risa triste, aferrado a lo que quedaba de él.-

-¡No importa! ¡Jamás podría ahora! ¡Te recuerdo, Axel! Sé que has estado solo y lo siento tanto… lamento jamás haberte dicho lo que sentía, lamento no estar para ti, lamento no poder quedarme… y yo solo quería decirte…-

-Te amo Roxas. –Dije de repente. Sonreí, al fin liberado de lo que había estado arrepintiéndome desde el momento en el que él desapareció. Me miró a través de Sora, sorprendido y el color no solo encendió sus mejillas por un segundo sino que conquistó su rostro. En ese momento pensé, que si Riku me asesinaba por estar así con su pareja, valdría la pena. Después de unos segundos, soltó una risotada, aun llorando.

-También te amo, Axel.- Sentí que todo había vuelto a su lugar. Que todo, aunque no pudiese ser alcanzable, tenía su propio significado. Asentí suavemente, entendiendo que el tiempo corría rápido y había arreglado todo lo que podía el error de no haberlo aprovechado a mi lado.- Espérame. –Dijo él suavemente, sintiendo probablemente lo mismo que yo.- Algún día en otra vida, en otro lugar, volveré a ti. Siempre voy a amarte Axel. Incluso con un nombre tan ridículo como Lea. –Me senté en el suelo y me encogí de hombros con la broma. Era, definitivamente mi Roxas.-

-Fue una promesa, ¿No es cierto? Supongo que al final, yo tuve otra vida también…- le sonreí desviando la mirada en el último segundo. Citar de nuevo viejos momentos me hacía sentir en casa pero a su vez, todo se enfriaba con demasiada rapidez.

-Adiós Axel.- Me abrazó y pude sentirle como antes, desvaneciéndose y dejándome solo de nuevo, con el amor de alguien más.

-Adiós…Roxas.- Se fue y al mismo tiempo, Riku carraspeó apuñalándome con su mirada asesina, mientras Sora intentaba calmarse. Me aparté de él y se talló la cara disculpándose.

-No es nada Riku.- Este, sin convencerse, lo abrazó para luego limpiar sus lágrimas con paciencia infinita.

-Lo siento, Riku. No volverá a pasar. – Y estaba seguro, que no lo haría. Al menos, al final mientras los veía irse, estuve seguro que no sería olvidado por Él.


	2. El otro final.

Lea llegó al castillo, avisado de este nuevo individuo que había recuperado su corazón, refugiado en Sora. Atravesó por entre las hadas madrinas intentando darle una cálida bienvenida ya que todos los demás se encontraban ocupados.

Pensó en un montón de comentarios inteligentes y se distrajo aún más pensando en quién podía ser.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el par de ojos azules que se habían repetido en su niñez y que años después se habían manifestado como su único amor.

-Hola Lea.- Musitó en un tono tranquilo. Era rubio, con una sonrisa infantil y semblante de dar problemas en cuanto le das la espalda.- ¿Qué te parece esta vida? Tú puedes ser Axel o Lea. Y para ti, en secreto, puedo ser Roxas, aunque me llame Ventus. -

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y temblando se acercó balbuceando hasta acunar su rostro con ambas manos. Era real…

-¿Lo memorizaste?- murmuró alegre, acomodándose entre sus manos, sus largas pestañas oscuras enmarcando sus ojos como gemas.

-Roxas…- al inclinarse de su ropa asomó un palillo de paleta colgado de un cordón negro, con una única palabra “ _ganador”_ Y una pequeña corona en la punta.

-Eso era para que lo usaras, sigues siendo un tonto.- Dijo después de mirarlo. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.- La tercera vida es la vencida, ¿No es así…Axel?-

Y un beso por el que había esperado años, al fin hizo aparición.


End file.
